Start of a Revolution
by talker32332
Summary: On the night that the revolution dawns, Tom rushes to break Steve out of his jail cell with Jordan's help- but not all goes as planned. SyndiSparklez Mianite fic. Nothing heavy. A bit of angst.
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: On the night that the revolution dawns, Tom rushes to break Steve out of his jail cell with Jordan's help- but not all goes as planned. SyndiSparklez. Nothing heavy. A bit of angst._**

 **Burn Me**

 ***Tom***

 _This plan was fucking brilliant._ I think to myself. _Rush right in with a few blocks of TNT and absolutely no idea where the hell to blow them up._ In a few minutes, I could be captured by one of these guards who seemed bent on killing me with their arrows. I suppose they had good reason seeing as I'd just blown down Dagrun's front gate, but never mind that. I had to find Farmer Steve- my fellow Dianitee. I had to find him before that traitorous king, or Andor, found me. I didn't want to know what would happen if I was discovered.

Being banished sucked when you needed to pull off stunts like these. Actually, though, it couldn't make to much of a difference- Tucker could be doing this exact thing and he'd be executed the same as me if busted.

 _Why does this town have to be so fucking big? Steve could literally be anywhere._

I keep running. Arrows whiz past my head and it's a wonder that I haven't be hit yet. There's no sign of a jail anywhere I look: it's just houses upon houses. Who builds houses on top of mycelium? And this pig had better run away before he gets turned into-

"Tom! Where the hell are you going?"

It's Jordan. Idiotic, helpful Sparklez. Did he know how much danger he was in being here at this time, or was he oblivious as always? If he was caught with me- no, I wouldn't think about that -can't dwell on that now.

I stop in my tracks. "Sparklez, run!" I hiss in the pig's direction. Before my eyes the animal grows tall and thin, morphing into the human I know so well. I see an arrow fly an inch from his face and decide on it- I grab his arm and pull him along with me. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping you."

"I don't need your help." Our feet pound the streets.

"Really? Because you're going the wrong way."

"I don't need your fucking help, Sparklez!"

"Suit yourself."

He turns and runs down a path that I haven't taken yet. I try to resist the urge to follow him, but I can't, because he obviously knows what I'm doing and he knows the way better than I do. I can't fail this mission- I'm anyone's last hope, me and Farmer Steve. I need to free him, free him and then free the town of Dagrun from Mianite's treachery. I need to show the truth. I am the revolution- it's one and only hope.

I follow Jordan through the streets of Dagrun, wary at every turn. He finally stops in front of a building and I skid next to him. Farmer Steve's prision. We've made it.

 _I guess you can't spell Dianite without Ianite._

"I didn't need you!" I yell behind me at Sparklez.

"Sure you didn't."

"I'm one hundred percent serious. I knew the way."

"You salty?" He raises an eyebrow at me.

"SYNDY!" Steve yells from behind bars.

"Stand back." I say to Sparklez, ignoring his comment. I lay down TNT in front of Steves door and grab Sparklez's hand as I light it. I turn and run just as- BOOOOM!- the TNT goes off, blowing up stone and setting fire to a new beginning.

 ***Jordan***

My fellow Ianitee ran freely down the streets. Tom and I quickly lost him in the flames from the blast. Seriously, how many pieces of TNT were needed to blow down a stupid door?

Tom begins to pull me forward in an attempt to make a dash for the gates, but freezes. "It's Andor!" Sure enough, the prince who was my ally was turning the corner to where we stand. I don't move. I trust Andor with my life- he worships Ianite and seems as revolution bent as I am becoming. But Tom doesn't know this. "Abort!" He yells. He would have bolted had I not stopped him.

"Tom, relax. Andor's on our side."

"What do you bloody mean, he's on our side? He'll report us right to his douchebag father!"

"No- he's Ianite. Like me." I met Andor's eyes and saw apprehension and something else- determination?

"That's right." Andor confirmed. "You two might want to run." He scanned the ramparts as we heard a scream from above. "Andor what are you doing? GET THEM!"

The Town Herald. I cast a thank you at Andor and pull Tom down the street.

"Sparklez, go to Steve's house."

I turn in the direction and sprint through the gates, Tom right behind me.

"Act like you're chasing me!" I call back.

Tom catches on. "You won't get away from me, JARDON!"

"Oh no I'm being chased by a crazy psycho help help heeeelp!" I scream, loud enough for anyone in earshot to pick up.

We keep this charade up as Steve's farm comes into view. I'm almost laughing from the sheer stupidity when suddenly-

BAM!

I'm knocked to the ground by an arrow. It's no normal arrow- I can feel poison seeping into my veins and I'm nauseous. My health slips down to below half as two boots plant into the ground in front of me. The King.

Helgrind has caught us. Caught me, even worse. Any hope of maintaining a good relationship with the higher ups of Dagrun is ruined for certain. The Town Herald leaps from the ramparts above and hands his bow to the king- the bow which is poisoning me to death.

"JORDAN!" Tom screams from behind me. Our charade is now over, obviously.

"Tom, run!" I try to grunt out from my position. The world is still swooping. I focus all my energy on morphing, and I become a taint swarm. I know that I can't fly, but it should throw off the King and the Herald.

It does just that. Using all my energy I stand and run as fast as I can towards Tom, away from Dagrun. The nausea is finally wearing off, as well as the poision, but I only have half a heart left.

"Tom," I pant. I tap him on the shoulder and he looks around wildy. "I'm here."

"Are you okay?" He asks desperately.

I don't know what the honest answer to that would be, so I say- "I'm fine. Just run."

So we do.

 ***Tom***

Jordan's hand doesn't leave my shoulder as we move, leaving the now burning town of Dagrun behind. We slow only to eat enough to keep sprinting- the King and Herald are hot on our tails. I know that Jordan is not one hundred percent well, and I want to fucking tear the King apart with my bear hands for hurting him- or the Herald, whoever it was. I want to kill them with my bear hands, but I keep running. At some point Jordan morphs back into himself and I see the he is breathing harder than normal, sheet white. I squeeze his hand.

"Just a bit further, Sparkly-Dick." In truth? I have no idea where we'll stop, but it has to be somewhere nearby.

I think fast. We've gained a solid lead from our pursuers, so I dig down three blocks and cover up our hole. I expand the pit and place a torch in it, illuminating a small, three blocks by three blocks pit.

Jordan is slumped against the wall, eyes closed, breathing shallowly. I rush to sit next to him and he looks up at me.

"What'd they do to you with that arrow?" I ask anxiously.

"Shot me." Jordan breathes with half a grin. Even near death, still cracking jokes.

"Yeah, no shit. What else?"

"I dunno. Nausea, poison. I'm at half a heart."

I reach forward and bring Sparklez forward in a squeeze. "You could have died, Sparkly-Dick."

"I'm fine. Already started to regen."

"Yeah, but... you almost died. For my revolution."

Suddenly it hits me. I did this. It's my fault. I brought my best friend- hell, more than my best friend into this, and now he's near death and on the run from everything he built in Dagrun.

As if he knows what I'm thinking, Jordan speaks up. "Don't you dare think that this was your fault Tom. I was planning on doing something eventually. You were just the catalyst."

 _Like a lot of times._

"I told you not to come to help me."

"I wanted to. I mean, I didn't plan on being caught, but this is it. The revolution. I'll morph into Sonja or Tucker and snag my stuff tomorrow."

I'm still breathing hard from adrenaline as he speaks. "I haven't seen you since you were banished, Tom. Where'd you go?"

"I hid. Then I heard that Steve had been caught and I came to free him... only you seemed to have the same idea."

"I missed you."

And just like that, it's like something in me stirs and I just lean over and kiss him. He kisses me back, harder and soon were holding each other tight in this dirt pit , in the middle of this night.

It's the start of the revolution.

We'd made it to the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey and what's up to all of the people reading this right now! I've decided to make this a multi-chapter fic. I'm not sure how long it'll be or what, but I hope to continue it. Thanks for reading!**

 **Chapter 2**

 ***Tucker***

There's a knock at my door. _Tap tap tap._ Is it one of my friends? I doubt it- they never knock, they come in and break everything."Sonja?" I yell out. No response. I sigh to myself and figure someone's pranking me. Then again- _tap tap tap._ "Oh for crying out loud." I mumble, throwing slogging to the door and flinging it open.

"Tom I swear to God if-"

I stop.

In front of me stands that Town Herald and none other than His Majesty Helgrind. I notice that Andor stands behind them, and I get the impression he doesn't really want to get involved in whatever is about to happen.

"Oh! Hey you three!"

The King wastes no time with greetings. "Jericho, you are aware that last night Syndicate and CaptainSparklez blew down the doors of the prison before disappearing into the woods with Mr. Farmer Steve, correct?"

Actually, um, no. I was not aware.

"Yeah… I thought I heard something."

"May I ask how you're taking this news?"

 _Hell, I dunno man._

I'm not sure how I feel about the King or his subordinates, or anything that is currently happening for that matter, but something tells me that their trust is not a thing that I can afford to lose. So I tell them what they want to hear.

"It sucks. I have no idea why they'd do that. If you… need any assistance finding them, I'm glad to help out."

At that the Herald steps forward until I feel that I could touch his nose with my own. "Are you sure about that, Mr. Jericho?" His face is flat, his voice stern. I'm sure my face goes a shade whiter.

 _Stay calm man._ "Of- of course I'm sure… sir."

The Herald pauses for a few moments, and I get this feeling in my gut that I need to run. "That's very nice, Jericho. I just… wanted to make sure. The last thing this town needs right now is another traitor. It's a good thing your loyalties lie with us, hm?"

"Yes, sir."

Another hard glare. "Very well. The town appreciates your service, and I hope you don't mind offering us some more. Your job, Jericho, is to located these two rebels and bring them in. How you do this is up to you- all that matters is that you bring them in alive. And do it fast."

I understand that this is not an offer I can turn down. My throat is a desert- this is a test. They know something, or at least the suspect that I've been having second thoughts.

"Will do. I'll get right on it!"

The King nods. "We'll be seeing you soon, then."

And they leave, heading back to the town, leaving me to my pounding heart and mission.

I knew a few things- one, this was a test, a pretty darn good one at that. If I was loyal to the town, I'd find Tom and Jordan and bring them in. If I wasn't, then I'd leave to warn them and I'd be forced to never return, or else I'd face their fate as well.

I have no choice but to find them.

 ***Jordan***

I love this world.

It's great how one night you can be trapped in a dirt pit and the next yer boi is hanging out in a full-fledged house with a kitchen, bedroom, cliff side, balcony- the works.

Tom and I had wandered about several hundred blocks from the town- close enough to keep an eye on it, but far enough away that we wouldn't be found too easily. We'd quickly gotten to work- finding resources, building a new base, etc. Whadaya know- night is setting and we're pretty set.

"Hey Sparklez, I'm gonna go rig some TNT and dynamite around this place- how fucking _awesome_ would it be if the King got wrecked by an explosion right in our backyard? Oh my god that'd be _epic_."

I grin to myself.

The truth? It's not so bad being out here with Tom. It's actually pretty darn nice.

I'm flying high above the forest biome that we're taking refuge in. The air is crisp and wild, and it's like nothing can reach me from down there. I can see the town from this vantage point, and it looks the same as always. But I'm not.

"SYNDY!"

I'm shaken abruptly out of my thoughts and jet downwards. Steve stands at the front door, looking upwards and yelling.

"Steve?"

"Sparkly boy?"

"Gods, it's great to see you. Where'd you go after we broke you out?"

"I didn't go nowhere. Hell, you two are near impossible to find- I've been searching all day."

 _Not too impossible, though._ If Steve found us in a day, the King could as well. The thought sobers my mood. "Have you seen anything from the town? Are they looking for us?"

Steve shrugs. "You think I checked? I bolted as soon as I could."

That did make sense. But still, I had hoped for _something_. An idea of what the hell to do next.

"We need to figure this out." I mumble.

Steve doesn't get a chance to reply. "STEEEEVE MY MAN!" Tom yells as he comes barreling through the trees. I haven't seen him so happy in… ages.

"Syndy!" The two embrace suddenly, smacking each other on the back and whooping.

"Man, we really fucking did it!" Tom suddenly releases Steve and rushes me, nearly knocking me over with the force of the fierce kiss he plants on my lips.

"Jardon, this is the revolution! Come on, we need to have a party or something!" His arms were wrapped around me, almost lifting me off my feet. His euphoria is contagious.

 _I guess tomorrow can wait until then._


End file.
